This invention relates to a mold box for forming sand pouring basins.
Foundries use pouring basins for pouring castings such as in cope and drag structures. In the sand molding processes such as air set tooling or no-bake molding system sand processes, sand formed pouring basins are used. These sand formed pouring basins can only be used once. To save costs, foundries make their own sand pouring basins. This is accomplished by the use of mold boxes made of wood. Several requirements are necessary, i.e., pouring basins must be available for different size filters and must provide a pouring area for riser metal. In order to satisfy these various conditions necessary for molding different structures and sizes, multiple pouring basin structures are necessary which means that a multiplicity of wooden molds for such basins must be kept on hand. Coupled with the fact that wooden molds for making sand pouring basins have a short life and also the sand sticks to the interior thereof, the pouring basin system and mold box forming means therefor now used comprise an expensive and cumbersome system.